Tyrannox Mk III
Let me explain. During the Dragonfire two parter in Season 3, various beings are brought up into the scene which are Dragons, or they are instead beings relating to Tyrannox or his past. Armorapluera, the Dinoid antagonist who had basically resulted in the Dragonfire arc happening to begin with, ends up trying to kill off Tyrannox by firing him into a star so that she can claim leadership, unaware that somebody else is the leader during Season 3. When Tyrannox turns out to be alive, he arrives in the form of an even larger, newfound Dragon look. With Armorapluera at the mercy of Blades and Tyrannox Mk III, Blades promptly gives full permission to Tyrannox Mk III to roast Armorapluera alive until she melts. Afterwards, Tyrannox Mk III is studied by Blades for a brief moment to determine how he survived yet alone became a Dragon, Blades figures out that Tyrannox, before he was thrown into the star, swallowed one of the magical stones that Draikox had utilized and absorbed it's power to become a Corona Dragon type Dinoid as to survive his destruction at the hands of the intense heat he would've gone through.Design Influences:Beast Wars:-Tyrannox becoming a Dragon in Season 3 is just like how Megatron became a Dragon in Season 3, and their methods of becoming these modes in particular are very similar.-Not only that, but the Corona Dragon species from which Tyrannox Mk III gets his appearance and abilities from is basically a Neo Canon version of Dragadro's species, with Dragadro himself basically being an organic version of Megatron's Dragon beast mode as a homage. As a result, the Corona Dragon has very similar attributes to Megatron's Dragon Mode but mixed in with traits more fitting of an avian with some traits from a few Elder Dragons from Monster Hunter.-Not only that, but the exact same, high pitched shriek that BW Megatron gives when he emerges from the lava in this mode for the first time is the exact same type of roar that the Corona Dragon, and thus Tyrannox Mk III, utilize for their vocals.Monster Hunter:-Several Elder Dragons in Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate have the ability to use their wings as legs. In Tyrannox's case, his build is similar overall to that of Gogmazios.ARK: Survival Evolved:-Among the many predatory animals you can find in the game is a full blown Dragon as a boss enemy among the various other creatures which are typically Dinosaurs or other prehistoric lifeforms.Design Notes:-Tyrannox Mk III's Dinoid Category is exclusive to himself; Tyrannox Mk III's "One Of A Kind" Category originates from the fact he was killed off, brought back anew, ends up eating a Dragonstone during a fight, gets thrown into the sun, and returns to kick serious ass in a newly forged body specifically tying into the Dragonstone he had swallowed as to keep it away from the primary villain of the Dragonfire Arc. As of ToroShade's reveal, the "One Of A Kind" category now explicitly refers to any Dinoid that does not share a specific feature or design aspect with any other Dinoid. As a result, Titanaconda is one of the few examples of an older design from Pre-Tyrannox Mk III's reveal that is being reclassified into this category.-Originally Tyrannox Mk III was going to start off with his Mk I coloration, then gain back his Mk II coloration. However, when bringing up how Tyrannox would become a Dragon in Season 3 to a friend, he mentioned making Tyrannox gold, which in response I also suggested black which resulted in the finalized design of Tyrannox Mk III.-The Corona Dragon can naturally switch between Biped, Quadruped, and Hexaped based movement at will; either standing on it's back legs, standing on it's legs and arms, standing on it's back legs and wings, or standing on all six at once.-The Corona Dragon is a reference to an extinct species of Dragon from the planet Ultimoria; it was called the Primal Dragon of Fury due to it's movements, with the sole reason that High Sage Ultros never having used a Dinoid based off of one being that the Corona Dragon had no physical evidence of it's existence at the time. It was later discovered in a fossil bed on one of the other planets in the same star system when they had given a permit for Pachidious to mine on one of their star sytems's planets in exchange for various materials that the Precursors could use. The fact he found the species on the planet closest to the star itself caused Grandis, the guy in charge of almost all of Shiramu Inc.'s species catalog, to name the thing a the Corona Dragon due to fact a nearly complete skeleton of it was found on a planet so dangerously close to it's host star. This scientific find also resulted in Pachidious becoming famous and gaining a grand amount of wealth as a result, which in turn caused Pachidious to split from the primary Dinoid faction and go completely neutral in regards to what his brethren were doing. Category:Cyborgs Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Birds Category:Dragons Category:Aliens Category:Reptiles Category:Hybrid Category:Life Drainers Category:Characters hailing from the Shiramu-Kuromu Universe Category:Characters Category:Flyers Category:Non Humans Category:Gravity Defyers